vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scythe Master Ghoultar
Summary "Scythe Master" Ghoultar is a secondary antagonist of the 5th Season of Ninjago. He is one of the 5 generals of the Ghost Warrior Army, his main weapon is the Scythe, and he resides in the Cursed Realm. He was summoned by Morro using the Allied Armor of Azure, alongside Soul Archer and Bansha to help him get the Sword of Sanctuary in the Cloud Kingdom, which was the key to find the Realm Crystal, an object necessary to free their master, the Preeminent, form the Cursed Realm. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-C, higher with the Mech-enstein Name: Ghoultar Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but he has presumably been trapped in the Cursed Realm for a much longer time than Morro Classification: Scythe Master, Ghost General, Cursed Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Perfectly knows how to use his Scythe, and he's a master of it), Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8 on [[the Preeminent] and the Cursed Realm: he and every other Ghost Warriors, every time they die, they can instantly regenerate inside of it]), Regeneration (Either Low-Godly or Mid-Godly, as he can regenerate from being completely destroyed; mostly not combat applicable, as he regenerates inside of the Cursed Realm, from which he cannot come back normally [Check Note for more info]), Intangibility (Ghosts are naturally immaterial and intangible, and can phase through basically anything), Possession (Of both inanimate objects and living beings, and like in Morro's case, he should be able to negate a person's Power Bestowal by possessing them), likely Invisibility (He should be able to turn invisible like other ghosts can), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Thanks to their master, Soul Archer and the other Ghost Warriors are completely unaffected by the powers of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who control the fate of anything that happens in the 17 Realms), Flight, Shapeshifting (Ghosts can grow legs or a ghostly tail, and are freely able to switch between them), limited Transmutation and Cloth Manipulation (Ghosts can change the appearance of whatever they possess to some extent) and Technology Manipulation (They can also change the function of the vehicles they possess to a certain degree), Light Manipulation (Ghosts naturally glow, and can change a light source's color to fluorescent lime/green), Weapon Creation (like the other 4 Ghost Generals, Ghoultar can create Ghostly Weapons his case, a Ghostly Scythe with his powers), Transmutation and Curse Manipulation (Like any other Ghost Warrior, Ghoultar is able to bypass the durability of enemies by hitting them with ghostly weapons, cursing them and turning them into cursed ghosts too), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm other intangible ghosts like him) Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to other ghosts, who fought the Ninjas, and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost. Shouldn't be much weaker, if not weaker at all than Morro. Briefly matched Nya in a physical brawl), can bypass durability by Cursing his enemy, turning them into a ghost, higher with the Mech-enstein Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-relativistic+ (Comparable to the Ninjas and to Morro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Town Class (Should be comparable to Morro and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost) Durability: Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to Morro and to Cole, after the latter became a ghost). His various types of Immortality, Regeneration and Ghost Physiology make him difficult to kill, higher with the Mech-enstein. Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with the Mech-enstein, likely higher depending on what he's possessing. Standard Equipment: *'Ghostly Scythe:' Ghoultar's signature weapon. It can be created at will, and it has the ability to curse whoever gets hit by it into a ghost. This power ignores durability. MoS48MechEnstien.png|The Mech-enstein as it appears in the show. MoS49NeverLet.png|Without swords. 70737_3.png|The Mech-enstein's Set Form *'The Mech-enstein:' One of Nya's Samurai mechs that Ghoultar possessed and modified: it gained 4 mechanical arms, and it wields as a consequence 4 giant swords. Not only that. but it also somewhat protects Ghoultar from water when he's piloting it. Intelligence: Average: While Ghoultar is a very skilled warrior and pilot, he can easily be tricked by things like offering him his favorite food, and when he's the one trying to trick other people, his plans sometimes happen to turn back against him. In addition, for whatever reason, he always talks in 3rd person. Weaknesses: 'Like any other ghost, his primary weakness is water, which is able to harm him regardless of his durability, and decent amounts of it (like a bucket of water, or even a teapot) are enough to oneshot him, thought this weakness becomes irrelevant when possessing someone or something, and even if destroyed, he can regenerate immediately in the Cursed Realm. If he possesses a person, the host may try to fight him back, weakening him in the process. Deepstone armors make the user immune to the ghosts' powers, and much like water Deepstone weapons can oneshot any ghost regardless of their strength (unless, of course, the ghost is possessing someone/something). Ghoultar himself isn't very smart, so he can be tricked without much difficulty. 'Feats: '''Briefly matched Nya in a physical combat. When using the Mech-enstein, he fought Zane while the latter was inside his own mech. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Physiology:' Since he's an undead ghost, Ghoultar is intangible and can likely become invisible, able to fly, and he is able to possess both living beings and inanimate objects, allowing him to control them and change their appearance to some extent, and even how certain vehicles can function. Like Morro demonstrated, if he possessed someone with Power Bestowal, he would be able to negate this ability. By being cursed by the Preeminent, he is capable of regenerating inside of her when killed, and he's protected by the Fate Manipulation of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who can control the fate of everything in the 17 Realms. In addition, he can grow legs to walk or grow a ghostly tail to fly at will. Ghosts also naturally glow and are able to change the colors of a light source to fluorescent lime/green. Note: If Ghoultar is destroyed, he can immediately regenerate inside the Cursed Realm, another universe which is the stomach of his master, The Preeminent, however, this is in the majority of the times not combat applicable, since he cannot get out of it normally. If Ghoultar would be conventionally killed by an enemy in battle, he would end up regenerating in the Cursed Realm, but remaining stuck inside of it, resulting in a victory via BFR for the opponent according to SBA. The only scenarios in which his regeneration would be fully applicable in battle would be if either the battle took place inside of the Cursed Realm, or if Soul Archer had a way to get out of it, such as getting summoned by the Preeminent if the latter is present near the battle location. Gallery Ghol.png|Ghoultar's Minifigure MoS50GhoulTar.png|Ghoultar as he appears in the show MoS51TRAP.png|Ghoultar in a close-up shot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Pilots Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7